parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Dane's New Groove Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: * Narrator: Long ago in the faraway land, (Thunder) it was a prosperous kingdom, (Thunderclap) rule by a young Great Dane... * Scooby Doo:Ha! Boom baby! (Dances) * Narrator: He of the serious attitude, * : You threw off my groove! * : I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the Great Dane's groove. * Batmunk: Sorry! * Narrator: an evil advisor, * ????: By the way, you're fired. * ?????: I'II take over and rule the Empire. * Narrator: and one major problem. * ?????: I'II just poison him with this! * ????: Ah. Hey, Tom, can you top me off, pal be a friend? * (Basil Chuckles Tom Hits on his Head) * t: A Llama? He's supposed to be dead! * Tom Sawyer: Yeah, weird. * ????: Take him out of town and finish the job! * Narrator: Now It's only hope it's a humble peasant. * Tekashi: Demon Mouse! * ?????: Demon lion? Where? * (Llama Screams) * (??? Screams): You kidnapped me! * Thomas O'Malley: Why would I kidnap a lion? * ?????: You're the criminal mastermind, not me. * ?????: What? * : Tell me Scooby's dead. * : Ow! * : Well, he's not as dead as we would have hoped. * : Uh-oh. * (Squirrel Chatters) * : No, no. No, no, no, no. * (Ginger Nutt Chatters) * (Loud Pop) * : Ha! (Gasps) * (Jaguars Roaring) * (Basil Screaming) * (???? Yells Like Tarzan) * (????? Grabs Basil) * ?????: Don't worry, Your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now. * (They Get Tied Up) * ?????: Or not. * (The Branch Breaks Off and they Fall) * (????? is in Power) * Basil: No touchy. (Grunts) * ????: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? * Basil: Now I feel really bad. Bad Llama. * Narrator: This holiday season, * ????: Oh, why me? * Narrator: the Great Dane's got a new look, * (Basil and ???? Scream) * Narrator: a new partner, * ?????: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! * ??????: Ow! You did that on purpose. You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult.. * Narrator: and a brand new groove. * ?????: Scorpions! (Screams in Fear) * ????: Basil! (Screams) * ( Screams) * Narrator:Chris1701 presents... * (Basil and Brock Laugh Nervously) * Basil: Look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. * Narrator: The Marsupilami's New Groove. * ?????: Whoo hoo hoo! * ????: Uh-oh. * Basil: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. * Thomas O'Malley: Yep. * ????: Sharp rocks at the bottom? * ?????: Most likely. * ??????: Bring it on. Boo-yah! * Narrator: Coming Soon to YouTube Characters: * Kuzco (Human) - Scooby Doo * Kuzco (Llama) - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Yzma - Zsa Zsa (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Kronk - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) * Pacha - Tekashi (Pokemon) * Squirrel - Himself * Jagaurs - Aligators (The Pirncess and the Frog) * Misty the Llama - Herself Note: * This is for Chr1701